


Don't Go

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Complete, Cowgirl Position, Dick Spurs, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MalRev Lite, Missionary Position, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Matt, Omega Rey, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Weird Biology, kind of?, slick, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey presents as another loser Omega, but her teacher, Matt, identifies with her pain and tries to make her feel better.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/gifts).



> dubcon for sure yall

Rey presents Omega and her entire life falls apart.

Omegas are losers. Now she’s a loser. She used to be captain of her soccer team and one of the coolest girls at parties but it all goes up in smoke the day she presents with an itchy gland in her throat.

School sends her home and she pops suppressants to force the heat back, crying the entire time as her friends send her mean texts. Kaydel says they can’t hang out anymore, then Bazine, then everyone else slowly starts to follow. In one night, she loses everything and everyone.

Rey shuffles into homeroom after the weekend and feels everyone watching her. She sits in the back. It’s not fair—she should’ve presented before sixteen, and it would’ve been easier to take. Now? It _sucks_.

 “Rey?”

She spends so much time feeling sorry for herself that she doesn’t notice the classroom empty out. Rey blinks and finds her teacher, Matt, standing over her.

He’s okay. Kind of geeky and awkward, with blonde hair and glasses, and Rey knows she’s his favorite student. She wipes her eyes and tries to smile.

Matt’s throat bobs. “Are you okay? I heard about what happened Friday.”

 _No._ Rey shrugs and nods.

 “I’m fine. Thanks for checking.” She gathers her things and stands. “Guess I better go to English. Have a good day, sir.”

 “…Thanks. You too.”

She goes through the motions. School is a blur of jeering kids and holding back tears. Rey does her best to stick to the corner and hang by the walls but she hears people whispering and laughing. She’s depressed by the end of the day and considering running away.

It’s a cold February afternoon when she’s finally let out. She walks down the sidewalk, shivering in her thin jacket. Maybe she should just run away.

A car rolls up. “Want a ride, Miss Niima?”

It’s Matt again. He’s giving her a lopsided smile, hopeful almost, green Accord rolling along next to her. He wears a lot of old man sweaters and seems harmless enough, but Rey isn’t sure if she can trust him. She chews her lower lip, weighing the offer.

 “…Do you mind?” she ventures.

 “Nope, not at all.” He veers right suddenly and almost hits a parked car. “Crap—whoops. Um, you can hop in.”

Well, a ride is a ride. Beats walking.

They take off down the windy roads toward home. Matt keeps glancing at Rey from the corner of his eye and pretending to look somewhere else when she notices. He’s a strange guy. Kaydel thinks he’s a serial killer but Rey doesn’t get that impression. Definitely weird, though. Definitely.

Matt drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “Uh… you know—” His pale cheeks flush pink. “I’m actually an Omega, too.”

Rey cocks her head, brow drawn. “Really?”

 “Yeah. It’s not so bad when you’re older, but… kids are mean.”

Huh. An Omega _and_ a man. That’s not very common but Matt fits the bill. She nods, not quite sure what to say to his admission.

He licks his lips. “It gets easier. Just—just so you know.” His dark eyes flicker to her as they pull away from a red light. “You’re really special, Miss Niima, and you’re a good… good kid. Don’t feel bad.”

Rey breaks into a smile and laughs lightly. Maybe she isn’t as alone as she thought.

The small house she shares with her foster dad is empty. Matt parks up the gravel driveway and asks Rey if he can come in for a quick sip of water. She hesitates, because Unkar won’t be home for a couple more hours, but acquiesces. Her teacher is being nice to her and she doesn’t want to be rude in return.

Matt hovers behind her with his hands in his pockets as she unlocks the front door. He shuffles in behind her, in to the cramped, messy house she unfortunately calls home. Rey shuts the door behind him and twists the three locks. Unkar is as paranoid as he is slovenly.

 “Sorry it’s such a mess,” she sighs, picking up empty beer cans. “Usually I clean up more but this obviously hasn’t been a good weekend.”

 “It’s okay. It smells like you.”

She peers over her shoulder and finds Matt smiling at her. She tries smiling back. Weird.

Rey gives him his glass of water. He sips kind of slow so she walks down the hall to her bedroom and puts away her book bag. When she turns to head back for the kitchen, he’s in her doorway. No water.

Matt’s _tall_. She never realized it until now, with the way his broad shoulders fill up her doorframe. Her heart beats a little faster.

 “I like your room,” he offers softly. His lips press together, wriggling like he’s trying not to say something. “And you.”

 “…Oh. Um, thanks. I think.”

He stares at her for a long minute, then closes the bedroom door behind him. It clicks shut.

Rey watches with a mix of silent apprehension and curiosity as her teacher meanders toward her. He’s blushing again, all the way up to his ears poking from his hair. Is he going to do something? No way. He’s so quiet and sweet in school, plus he’s her _teacher._

Matt hesitates. “Can I show you something on your computer?”

 “Sure—sure.”

The tension is even more awkward as Rey sits in her chair and boots up her old laptop. Matt stands behind her.

 “Um… I’ll type it in.” He leans over her, arms around her head as he types in a web address. Quick typist.

The page takes a minute to load but sure enough, it’s porn. Rey blushes furiously as the images of different demi-humans fucking each other, from Alphas and Omegas to Betas and Omegas. She wrings her hands in her lap while Matt navigates to a video showing a male Omega and a female.

His cologne smells good. He’s warm. Rey watches, fascinated, as the male Omega unbuckles his belt and his weird-looking dick pops out. It has bumps near the base and along the head—it looks alien.

Matt unplugs the laptop and lifts it over her head. He tugs her upper arm and Rey knows where he’s trying to go. Bed.

She doesn’t know if she wants to, but she relents. Her twin bed creaks, sheets rustling as she climbs under them first. Matt follows with the laptop and sets it on her nightstand, turned enough that they can both see what’s going on. He settles in behind her.

The porn is kind of hot. Rey squirms as her teacher clasps a big hand on her thigh and fits her ass into the dip of his hips, and she feels telltale hardness already. Matt huffs in her hair.

 “Don’t feel bad,” he mumbles. “We’re both normal.”

 “I… I don’t know if I want to watch this.”

He holds her in place and shifts his weight, half-pinning her underneath him. Warm breath tickles her earlobe as Matt begins humping her butt and the Omega in the video watches his partner sucking his dick. He’s heavy as hell.

 “It’s okay—it can be just us.” He kisses the back of her head. “I… I can show you. It feels really good.”

 “Matt—”

Then his mouth is on her gland and she slackens. Rey whimpers, eyes rolling with pleasure as Matt sucks gently on the swollen nub under her jaw. She squirms and arches to meet his rhythmic thrusting against her ass, watching the porn play through hooded eyes. Oof. She doesn’t hate it, but that could be the hormones talking.

He pants on her throat. “It’s okay, Miss Niima. I won’t hurt you.” A hand fumbles under the covers. Metal clinks. “You’ll feel better when you see how good it feels.”

There’s no such thing as ‘not ready’ for an Omega. It’s why they’re seen as dirty and pathetic; constant slaves to baser urges. They ‘need’ an Alpha to give them direction and tamp down their lust, or so everyone says. It’s a painful generalization.

Rey whines as Matt yanks her jeans down over her ass. The porn is full of moaning and wet slapping sounds, a mixture of slick soaking the pads on the bed, and it’s making her ooze some of the sticky substance. He breathes in her ear, shifting around behind her; a big hand settles on her bare hip.

 “I know how you feel,” he whispers. “It’s okay. I felt the same way.” He’s between her thighs. Rey feels something warm and sticky prodding her. “You’re not alone. I’ll make you feel better.”

Her eyes widen as he penetrates her body. Mouth agape, cheek rubbing her pillow, Rey stares at the laptop in shock. Matt groans softly into her hair and pushes in, cock breaching tight muscle, slipping inside up to the hilt. It’s hot and hard and she can feel the bumps on his shaft.

The bed creaks and he grasps the edge of the mattress, half-crouched over her as he begins thrusting. Rey arches up to meet his hips with a desperate whimper. Shit. She’s having sex with her teacher—unprotected sex at that—and she doesn’t want to stop. The motion makes her head spin; helps her forget how awful the last few days have been.

Matt moves slowly, knuckles white on the edge of the mattress. “Oh god… I shouldn’t be doing this…” His glasses click as he nuzzles the back of her head. “Does—does it feel good?”

Rey nods quickly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. He huffs like he’s relieved. She’s had sex before; she’s not a kid or anything, but this feels much different. The bumps are getting harder and it tingles every time he moves, stimulating more slick from her that’s probably ruining her bedspread. It feels _good_ though—really good.

The video ends and Matt reaches over to slap the laptop shut. He tugs Rey on her back and kneels between her legs, already pulling off his shirt. His cock is at eye-level, pinkish and throbbing, dotted with fleshy bumps that leak slick like she does. She licks her lips then suddenly leans forward.

His breath hitches as Rey takes him in her mouth in one swift motion. She grabs his belt and yanks him closer, drawing a muffled curse. Neither of them are in heat but she tastes the slick on his cock, mingled with hers, and it makes her moan and take him deeper. Tastes good—sweet, almost.

Matt shudders, hesitantly touching the back of her head. “You—you don’t have to—” She laps the bundle of nerves under his head and he grunts. “R-Rey—”

He comes not soon after. It’s a lot and Rey pulls back to let him finish on her shirt. He’s red-faced and apologizing while she licks her lips and swallows down the cum already in her mouth. Thick squirts of cum stain her T-shirt and Matt keeps groaning and jerking off through his apologies. His chest is pale like the rest of him, flushed red near his collar bone.

Something like a knot swells near the base of his cock but it doesn’t soften. He helps Rey out of her shirt and jeans, and kicks his off, then she pushes him over on his back. Matt holds her hips and watches her slowly lower herself on his cock, thighs sticky with their mixed slick. There would be a _lot_ more in heat.

 “Feels good,” she mumbles. She’s a little teary-eyed now and not sure why.

 “Do you feel better?” he bleats, nudging his glasses higher on his nose. He puffs through his teeth as she starts moving up and down. “I just want you to feel better is all.”

Rey nods. She’s too hazy with lust to think of much else. Matt nods and guides her in his lap, legs writhing on the bed, until she comes with his thumb circling her clit. He sits up when she’s trembling and coming down, wrapping his arms around her and leaning against the headboard. Still, she feels like she has to keep going—like she can’t stop.

 “I don’t feel good.” She buries her face in his neck, shivering. “When do we stop?”

 “I… I don’t know. I haven’t done this with another Omega.” Matt kisses her shoulder and keeps hugging her while fucking her. He’s still hard and the knot pops in and out when he thrusts. “We can stop now?”

 “No, no; that’s worse. Just keep… keep going.”

They do, long after what’s probably healthy. Unkar comes home at one point while Matt has Rey against the shower wall but they don’t stop when they hear his boots. Matt lazily rolls his hips and the cascade of water helps keep her guardian from hearing the noise. She clings to her fellow Omega and nibbles the gland under his jaw.

No one calls and no one texts but it doesn’t matter now. The longer they have sex, the more attached Rey becomes, until she can’t think of _anything_ except him. She almost wishes she could crawl in his skin, just to be a little closer. Her eyes well up with tears again and she whimpers while Matt fucks her from behind. Don’t go.

He seems to share the emotion because he rolls her over on her back instead. They kiss finally, which somehow feels more intimate than just fucking each other, and Rey grabs his face to keep him close. His glasses nudge against her nose.

 “It’s okay,” he whispers, keeping his voice below the level of the TV in the living room. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

This time she manages to climax at the same time he does. The knot thickens, swelling until they’re tied together by it, and Matt lets out a deep moan that Unkar is sure to hear. Rey covers his mouth and he covers her—shit, she’s doing it too!

She watches his eyes flicker back and a smile poke around the edges of her hand. He’s coming _again_ and she knows she might be pregnant but watching him experiencing pleasure with her body is seriously satisfying. Rey climaxes, too, pressing the balls of her feet down his calves. This time she knows it’s the end, after hours of fucking her teacher who she didn’t give a second glance before today.

Matt collapses, barely catching himself on his forearm. He’s trembling, sweaty and covered in Rey’s slick and she in his. She kisses him languidly and turns to her side, trembling just as much as he is.

His long legs almost hang off her bed. He huffs and struggles to cover them with a blanket but it’s kind of funny. There’s not a ton of room.

 “Okay—” Matt reddens, glancing at the door. “I don’t want anyone to see us.”

 “Unkar? He doesn’t care.”

 “Oh… okay.”

Rey smiles and nudges under his jaw, shivering with pleasure. Her teacher wraps his arms around her she she knows, finally knows, after a lifetime of uncertainty, where she belongs.


End file.
